


Сеанс

by urbanmagician



Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды дети М решили вызвать привидение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сеанс

Пьетро, по обыкновению, опоздал, хотя причин для подобного у него, казалось бы, должно быть меньше, чем у всех остальных. Он гуляючи прошелся по затемненной комнате к освещённому газовой лампой столу, небрежно отодвинул стул и развалился на нем, оттягивая и так неприлично расстегнутый ворот.

— Опять ты принял этой гадости! — звонкий голосок Лорны был натянутым. Она видела примятые вихры Пьетро, совершенно нехарактерную замедленность его движений, и побилась бы об заклад, что его зрачки сужены. Это даже к гадалке не ходи.

— Ой, оставь, — протянул Пьетро. — Не твое дело. Или ты хочешь добиться ареста еще одного придворного врача? Их скоро во всей Геноше не останется.

— Да хоть так! — проворчала Лорна. — Ты и в нормальном-то состоянии невыносим.

— А сама-то ты прелесть, — фыркнул Пьетро и затянул, сюсюкая, дразнилку: — Пай-деевочка, папочкина дооченька...

— Успокойтесь сейчас же! — огрызнулась Ванда, взмахивая широкими рукавами. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы выслушивать ваши перепалки!

— А для чего же? Я так и не понял, — воинственно подобравшийся было Пьетро снова осел.

— Мы хотим попробовать вот это, — сказала Ванда со всем терпением молодой мамы. Она смахнула со стола прикрывавший его платок, открывая доску с письменами.

— А мы для этого зачем? Это ж твои колдовские штучки, да? — Пьетро наклонился поближе, разглядывая вычурные буквы и рисунки.

— Для этого нужно более двух человек. Или оно будет работать неправильно, — пояснила Ванда. 

— Так что же это? — спросила Лорна.

— С помощью этой доски можно контактировать с мертвыми, — ответила Ванда. Очень ровно.

Лорна и Пьетро переглянулись. Разногласия были забыты перед лицом гораздо более серьезной надвигающейся угрозы.

— Это точно хорошая идея? — спросил Пьетро.

— Вы с Лорной поменялись должностями? — Ванда приподняла бровь.

— Как старший, я взял ее обязанности на себя, — хмыкнул Пьетро и продолжил, не давая сбить себя с мысли: — Это точно не опасно?

— Да что тут может быть, — Ванда пожала плечами, звеня золотыми украшениями. — Это всего лишь общение при помощи указателя, по буквам. Или ничего не получится и нам не ответят, или мы обменяемся парой фраз.

Лорна красноречиво поджала губы, глядя на Пьетро. Пьетро развел руками. Ванда сложила руки на груди, молча наблюдая за безмолвным совещанием.

— Перестаньте вести себя так, будто я какая-то сумасшедшая! — не выдержала она. — Можно подумать, дама и господин — воплощённая стабильность.

— Ничего подобного! — теперь руки Пьетро были приподняты в примирительном жесте. — Лучше расскажи, что у тебя на самом деле на уме. Ты же не просто так это затеяла ради эксперимента, да?

— Почему бы и не ради эксперимента, — ответила Ванда, моргнув.

— Ты хочешь призвать маму. Просто признайся, — Пьетро улыбнулся и рассеянно, по привычке, покрутил кольцо на большом пальце.

— А я тоже хочу. Мою маму, — вставила Лорна.

Ванда вздохнула.  
— Может, потом. Давайте начинать не с... таких вещей, а просто для начала опробуем на ком-то нейтральном, хорошо?

— Звучит рационально, — важно кивнул Пьетро.

— На ком тогда? — спросила Лорна, и тут уже Ванда растерялась. Она снова переводила взгляд с брата на сестру и обратно, но теперь в поиске поддержки.

— С кем было бы интересно пообщаться, кто уже не с нами? — зевнул Пьетро.

Еще минуту-другую они смотрели друг на друга, но так, чтобы невзначай не повстречаться взглядами.

— Чарльз Ксавьер! — Лорна разбила уже практически звенящую тишину.

Пьетро с облегчением кивнул.  
— А можно. Все равно Его Величество общается с надгробием Ксавьера каждый день. А мы попробуем по-настоящему.

— Если получится, папа, должно быть, обрадуется! — улыбнулась Лорна.

Пьетро ничего не сказал, но выражение его лица вполне красноречиво намекало на то, что его мотивация была несколько иной.

— Ну, что тратить время? Давайте попробуем, — сказала Ванда, громко прочистив горло. — Итак, мы общаемся, двигая вот эту штуку — она называется планшет — по доске. Планшет останавливается на букве, цифре или слове, и так мы составляем и принимаем сообщения. Я буду вести, кто-то еще будет мне помогать энергетически, просто придерживая планшет с другой стороны, а третий будет записывать и расшифровывать результаты. И этим третьим станешь ты, — ее взгляд упал на Лорну, которая моментально насупилась. 

— Почему скучное всегда делаю я? 

— Потому что ты обстоятельная, в отличие от Пьетро, которому я не могу это доверить, — хмыкнула Ванда.

— Я все еще здесь присутствую, — напомнил Пьетро.

— И ты не открываешь для себя ничего нового, я уверена. Двигайся сюда, чтобы было удобно дотянуться, — Ванда указала на стул.

Пьетро нехотя поднялся и пересел.

— Помните, мы должны оставаться в ровном расположении духа и концентрироваться на том, что делаем! Пьетро, руки не отрываем, не закрыв сессию указанием на «до свидания». — сказала Ванда и положила пальцы на планшет, пока Лорна доставала тетрадь.

— Да, хорошо, — сказала Лорна и с недоверием посмотрела на Пьетро; тот моментально возвёл очи горе.

Но как только Ванда полуприкрыла глаза и по закрытой комнате пронесся внезапный ветерок, брат и сестра собрались и посерьезнели. Механическое перо Лорны зависло над блокнотом; она жадно наблюдала за планшетом. Пару секунд ничего не происходило; Лорна отодвинула руку, чтобы почесать нос кончиком пера, и сразу после этого планшет дернулся. Он двигался по доске, делая краткие паузы то на одной, то на другой букве алфавита, и костяшки пальцев Ванды побелели — так она в него вцепилась.

— К... — пыталась следить Лорна, сразу согласившись, что это отнюдь не скучная работа. — К-а-к... — она боялась забыть и не успеть записать, боялась и оторваться, пропустить что-то. — Как... вы... выросли, — проговорила она и почувствовала, что ее сердце бешено заколотилось. Здесь действительно кто-то был. Да и кто бы сомневался, у кого получится такое, даже самое бредовое, как не у Ванды. Зачем они согласились?!

Но она взяла себя в руки и, пользуясь паузой, — планшет застыл на месте, — записала предложение на бумаге. Глянула на Пьетро. Он был еще бледнее, чем раньше, и жевал губу. Ну хоть не только ей страшновато.

Ванда глубоко вдохнула и начала отвечать. Лорна отметила, что теперь планшет двигается по-другому. У Ванды и призрака разный «почерк.»

«Чарльз Ксавьер» — составила Ванда, и остановила планшет на вопросительном знаке.

Через пару секунд планшет передвинулся на одно из целых заготовленных слов: «да».

— Господи! — воскликнула Лорна, не выдержав, и сжалась, ожидая, что она что-то испортила. Но ничего не происходило, пока Ванда не оглянулась с диким взглядом:  
— Что ему говорить? — громко зашептала она. — Что спрашивать? Вот, вот что мы забыли подготовить! 

И она была вынуждена опять вернуть внимание на доску, чтобы удержать вновь задвигавшийся планшет.

— У м-е-н-я... — составляла Лорна, — есть кое-что для... Эрика, — она выпалила последнее слово как бросаясь в омут, снова чувствуя, будто сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из глотки. Никто так не называл отца. Никто не смел. Она сглотнула, продолжая:  
— Ванда, дитя... ты можешь ма-те-ри-а-ли-зо-вать, — она глотнула воздуха. Было сложно, но она справилась. — ...это. Да и... что угодно, — они снова переглянулись, но времени не было. Планшет двигался, явно войдя во вкус. — Но... начнем с этого, — записала Лорна.

Ванда нервно облизнулась. 

— Не представляю, о чем он, — пробормотала она, но взглядами ни с кем из них не встречалась, смотрела только вниз, на планшет, — но я попробую, — и она оторвала руки; повинуясь интуиции, выставила их перед собой, медленно сближая ладонь с ладонью. Воздух между ее руками покрылся цветной рябью; реальность распадалась на кирпичики и составлялась заново, повинуясь воле Ванды, на этот раз ведомой призраком. Это завораживало каждый раз, и Лорна краем глаза видела, что у Пьетро тоже отвисла челюсть, пока он наблюдал за появившейся в руках Ванды... книгой в невзрачной обложке. 

Несколько секунд Ванда просто смотрела, не менее шокированная, чем остальные. Затем быстро положила книгу на стол и вернула пальцы на планшет. Тот моментально поскакал по буквам: — До... встречи, — и завершил пируэт на «до свидания».

Наследники дома Магнус еще некоторое время потрясенно молчали. Первым прервал оцепенение Пьетро. Он наконец отдернул руки, в мгновение ока оказался у стола и открыл книгу.

— Король Артур... — протянул он. — И за этим надо было в загробный мир лезть? Хех! 

— А у тебя дурь выветрилась, — фыркнула Лорна. — Только не вся!

— Ску-учно, — Пьетро закатил глаза и был таков. Только занавески дернулись.

Ванда улыбалась сама себе. Даже когда она повернулась к Лорне, то смотрела куда-то мимо и глубже. 

— Возьми, — Ванда протянула книгу. — Передай папе. 

У Лорны хватало благоразумия, чтобы не спорить с сестрой, когда на ее лице улыбка Джоконды. Она оставила Ванду в одиночестве и поспешила по коридорам и лестницам, чтобы передать дальше книгу, на которую побаивалась лишний раз взглянуть. Потусторонний трофей, казалось, жег ей руку. 

Магнето она нашла в саду. Он прохаживался по аллее, сомкнув руки за спиной. Обычно он не любил, когда его тревожат, настаивая на том, что он сам выбирает, когда удостоить кого-нибудь вниманием. Но, тем не менее, при виде дочери он кивнул, и мрачные тени на его лице частично рассеялись.

— Лорна. Все в порядке? — спросил он, глядя на ее взволнованное лицо, на то, как близко она подбежала, будто желая броситься в объятия, но сдерживаясь.  
Как всегда, он не сделал шага навстречу, продолжая держать руки за спиной. 

— Да, — ответила Лорна, протягивая книгу. — Наверное. Это вам, отец. От мистера Ксавьера. Долгая история.

— Что? — тени снова сгустились. — Издеваешься? — но книгу он взял.

Ну конечно же, это оставили на нее. 

— Нет. Ванда нашла такой ритуал, под названием «сеанс», — заговорила Лорна, разглядывая носки своих туфель. — Мы наладили контакт с мистером Ксавьером, и он попросил передать вам это. 

Теплые лучи солнца она почувствовала еще до того, как подняла голову. Магнето листал книгу и улыбался. Тучи, долгое время нависавшие над Геношей, развеивались. 

— Идем, Лорна. — сказал он мягко. — Идем, я тебе почитаю.


End file.
